


A Hunger That Must Be Sated

by PrideGifts (Laeviss)



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: (If you count arcane energy as a sex pollen), Aphrodisiacs, Cunnilingus, F/F, Mana Addiction, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeviss/pseuds/PrideGifts
Summary: When she travels north into Stormheim to research the furthest reaches of the leyline network, Valtrois finds herself bereft of the arcane energy she needs to keep going. Luckily, draconic power flows through Stellagosa's body, and Valtrois quickly learns the most effective way to draw it out.
Relationships: Stellagosa/Valtrois (Warcraft)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	A Hunger That Must Be Sated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sludgemiser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sludgemiser/gifts).



Valtrois felt an immediate shift in the air as she left the northern reaches of Suramar and passed into Stormheim. The chill that sank into the pit of her stomach had little to do with the change in temperature, but was rather an ache, an emptiness. It reminded her of the hunger that had gnawed at her heart during the time of her exile, though at least now it didn’t fully divest her of her strength. It just left her weak in the knees, left her limbs to tingle and her chest to tighten as she ascended into the mountains overlooking her former city. 

At her back, she felt a throb of that familiar energy begging her to return, and at her side she caught the occasional flicker of it, like a candle wavering as she walked past it. It was the flask of arcwine she wore at her hip. When she felt she couldn’t drag her feet forward any longer, she sucked down a swig, and then returned it to her belt to continue to tempt her with half-relief. 

The warmth on the tip of her tongue didn’t last nearly long enough. It was only a few moments before she found her thoughts returning to the drink and the mana flowing through it. She knew, however, that it wouldn’t last the day if she didn’t pace herself. Resolved, she narrowed her eyes, flexed her long fingers in front of her, and pressed on to the location she had set for her meeting with Stellagosa. 

It was an arduous climb, and by the time she reached the ledge of the storm dragon’s den her breath was ragged and her face more flushed than she cared to admit to herself. On the other hand, the woman she had arranged to meet looked utterly unfazed by her trip. She stood at the mouth of the cave, her light blue hair undisturbed by the wind and her pale face serene. When she caught sight of Valtrois, she nodded, extending a hand in greeting. 

“You’ve arrived. I was beginning to worry the climb had proved impossible for you.”

The dragon’s tone was pleasant enough, but Valtrois still sensed the taunt in her words. Standing up straighter and smoothing out her robe, she regarded the smaller figure with what she hoped to be a proud stare. “I’m sorry for my delay,” she countered, “I’m afraid we can’t all sprout wings to cover the distance.”

“It’s a pity, really,” Stellagosa replied with an easy wave of her hand. Valtrois’ tongue readied a retort, but her chest proved too tight to spit it out. She was drained, and out of her element. Stellagosa watched her for barely a moment longer, before turning and gesturing towards the yawning maw of the cave. 

“Thankfully, the last of the dragon’s clutch has flown north to their hunting grounds near Tideskorn harbor. The broodmother assured me this morning that it will be a week or more until she returns to lay more eggs. That should give us the time we need to work, I assume. I warned her that we may need to construct a temporary ley station at the back of the den.”

As irritated as Valtrois was by the dragon’s confident voice, she also couldn’t help but feel a tug of gratitude. With no means to communicate with the dragons dwelling on the cliffs overlooking their stronghold, the nightfallen had been unable to properly chart and harvest the arcane energy sources they had long suspected to flow deep into the mountains. Now, Stellagosa had settled the matter in moments, leaving Valtrois free to conduct her research unhindered.

Perhaps she shouldn’t begrudge the blue dragon a bit of haughtiness, at least for the moment. Drawing in a breath, she stepped into the shadow of the cave beside her. Her left hand reached for the flask at her hip, and she brought it to her lips. She only allowed herself a tiny sip before returning it to its place and willing her mind to relax and her expression to remain neutral.

She caught Stellagosa paying her a sidelong glance or two as she drank, but she offered no explanation. She doubted the dragon needed one even if she had been inclined to give it. She focused instead on acclimating to the darkness and the trickle of arcane energy she felt in the ground beneath her feet. 

When the light from her eyes proved insufficient, she summoned a lantern to hover above her head. Pulling out a map and quill and laying them out on the flattest rock she could find, she began to plot. Stellagosa brushed past her makeshift workstation as she drew a line in the dirt with the tip of her powder blue boot. 

It was then that Valtrois noticed the hum of energy in the air. Unlike the whispers beneath her feet, this arcane pulse glowed like the very nightwell itself. Valtrois felt her heart soar. For a moment, she thought she had found a ley point strong enough to sate the entire population of Shal’Aran. But its power was gone as quickly as it had come, disappearing into the leaf-lined bowels of the dragon’s den. 

The shal’dorei followed its trail with her gaze and realized, as the blue halo surrounding Stellagosa grew smaller in the distance, so, too, did the arcane quiver that had shook Valtrois to her core. Staring, she bit her lip. The blue dragon worked unperturbed. In all the time they had spent together in Suramar, the magic coursing through the dragon had never stood out as starkly as it did at the edge of their domain, as exhaustion and need crept in, once more, to the core of the nightfallen’s being. 

She licked her lips. Her fingers wrapped around the neck of her flask, but then she abandoned it, choosing instead to follow Stellagosa’s light deeper into the tunnel. 

The further into the cave they traveled, the more pronounced Stellagosa’s glow became. It cast blue light upon every wall and outlined the curves of her graceful figure. Her shadow stretched out across the floor, darkening the trail she had drawn with the toe of her boot. Her energy, too, dwarfed whatever murmur of power Valtrois could have gleaned from that path, so she had no choice but to fall into step beside her and let her do her own work.

They walked deeper. Valtrois basked in the hum of draconic energy, but the longer they traveled the more insufficient it proved. Need swelled within her, clouding her thoughts, and dragging her from her resolve. This time when she lifted the flask to her mouth, she drained it. Smacking her lips, she savored the surge of mana it gave her, then desperately lamented its loss when its taste started to fade.

She flagged, leaning against a nearby wall as she fought to catch her breath. As soon as Stellagosa’s halo passed by, the air grew cold, and the cavernous bowels of the mountain ominous, hunger and loneliness becoming one. 

In those brief moments of solitude, she knew only need for the promising kiss of draconic light up ahead. She rose with renewed purpose. Her footsteps quickened, and, just as Stellagosa paused to nudge at a spot in the dirt, she approached, sliding her arms around her waist, and drawing her into her chest. 

The arcane light that now throbbed against Valtrois’ breast was more than enough to make up for the chastisement that followed.

“Has that wine you’ve been drinking all morning gone to your head, Valtrois?” The shal’dorei felt the dragon’s words reverberate in her chest. She didn’t care. She tightened her grip around the smaller woman even knowing there was no power available to her that could hold the dragon in place if she wanted to leave. 

Thankfully, however, Stellagosa didn’t seem interested in stepping away. She simply turned and looked up at the shal’dorei’s face with a smirk twitching at the corners of her lips. “You know, if your desire is to court me, I can think of about a hundred places more romantic than another dragon’s den.”

The lilt in her voice made Valtrois clench her jaw, equal parts embarrassed and irritated. But the jolt of frustration that shot through her chest was just as quickly chased away by the welcoming warmth of her light. Soon her momentary upset yielded, once more, to a more persistent and all-encompassing need. 

Rather than counter the dragon’s coy words, this time she stole them from the tip of her tongue. Leaning down, she pressed their lips firmly together. As soon as the dragon’s mouth parted and she felt the wetness inside, the energy around her swelled, quivering, igniting every nerve in her body. She drank down that power. Her own limbs grew stronger and her lavender eyes burned brighter. Her hand on Stellagosa’s waist moved to splay on her back and pull her in until their bodies melded together. 

Stellagosa let out a gentle laugh against her lips. Reaching up, she traced one of her claw-like nails along the curve of Valtrois’ cheek, then toyed with a strand of her hair. The teasing only made the shal’dorei more desperate, driving her to kiss more hungrily and tighten her grip even more. She savored the seconds until they parted, and immediately felt bereft of her kiss even with the dragon’s body so close. 

The smaller woman regarded her with a searching look, continuing to brush back her hair, before murmuring with a kind of unreadable solemnity: “You’re stealing my energy, aren’t you?”

Valtrois’ heart clenched at the accusation. She raised her brow, swallowed, and replied with what she hoped came off as conviction, “I was kissing you. Nothing more.” 

“I see. And yet, you're glowing brighter than you were when we arrived, and your breath is no longer labored.” 

“It’s not my fault your kind exudes it.”

“No, it’s not,” Stellagosa admitted. Her chest rose and fell as she let out a delicate chuckle. “Nor is it my fault that your people are addicted to it, but here we find ourselves.”

Listening to the melodic tone of her voice, Valtrois felt a renewed ache swelling inside of her, though she couldn’t be sure where her need for the dragon’s power ended and her attraction to the ethereal woman began. Knowing that any change in her expression wouldn’t pass unnoticed, however, she concentrated everything on keeping her lips neutral and keeping the color from her cheeks.

The strain of it made the muscles in her neck tighten, which, judging by the way Stellagosa’s eyes widened when she glanced up at her, the dragon must have mistaken for withdrawal. Suddenly, the hand against her face paused, its digits curling and uncurling. The next thing Valtrois knew, there was arcane energy humming against her skin. It seeped into her thoughts, put any lingering shame to rest, and assuaged the tension running from her jaw to her shoulder.

Then, they kissed again. This time, it was Stellagosa who pressed her hand into Valtrois’ back, using it to guide the other woman to the wall and nudge her up against it. The strength in her fingers stood in sharp contrast to her narrow shoulders and slender wrists. 

It was otherworldly, and, where it might have irritated Valtrois under different circumstances, today it left her in awe. As her tongue sought out Stellagosa’s, she drank in another sip of her power, but also sensed the source of it all: the well of energy pooled deep in the dragon’s being. Wanting more—wanting to know how deeply it ran—she slid her hands down to rest on either side of the dragon’s waist. 

When she was certain the other woman was occupied with kissing the swell of her lower lip, she lifted her, and turned, so it was now Stellagosa who rested against the wall. The light emanating from her cast every crevice and ridge in sharp relief. When she stretched out her arm, her fingers settled upon one of those outcroppings. They clutched it, digging into a crack for purchase as she broke the kiss to arch her back and invite Valtrois’ mouth to the curve of her throat.

Valtrois didn’t need to be asked. Brushing back the dragon’s thick blue curls, she kissed along her neck down to her collarbone. She released one hand from her waist to slide up and cup the swell of her breast. She could feel her heart racing beneath her palm, but she could also feel the power surging inside of her. Tracing it down from her breast to her abdomen, she soon discovered where it took root between her thighs.

She paused, waiting for the dragon to nod, and then, with her approval, pressed her hand against the front of her robe and up into the folds she felt beneath. Running the tip of her finger along the slit, another pulse of energy coursed through her, more powerful than anything she had found in her kiss. When Stellagosa’s legs quivered, so too did the energy surrounding her swell. When she spread her legs, the heat of that energy seeped into Valtrois’ palm and flowed into the tips of each finger.

She savored it, but wanted even more. Dropping to her knees, she scooped up the hem of Stellagosa’s dress and lifted it to her waist. Quickly catching on, the dragon was there to meet her, balling it in her hands and holding it up to reveal her pale, slender legs. They too radiated the same ephemeral blue glow, but nowhere was it quite as bright as up in the soft blue curls between Stellagosa’s thighs. 

Spreading her legs, the dragon arched her back once more. Valtrois didn’t hesitate to take her silent suggestion. She ran her fingers up the inside of Stellagosa’s thighs and gently spread her lips. Leaning in, she nuzzled her hair with the tip of her nose and then dipped her tongue into her folds, finding a nub swollen with arcane power and flicking her tongue against it.

Again, Stellagosa quivered, and again, Valtrois drank in her energy. Pressing her face into her wetness, she licked, and sucked, and savored the taste and feel of the arcane forces permeating her sex. 

Wrapping one hand around the dragon’s trembling leg, she used the other to keep her spread, burying her face in her heat. When she breathed in, she could smell the depths of the dragon’s magic. It made her heart race, and her body sing, wanting nothing more than to suck it all down and let it consume her from the inside out.

She settled, instead, for sucking on the tip of her clit, and then tonguing it, before licking down and around her opening. She swiped back upwards, making the dragon twitch and grab desperately at the wall. When she looked up at her, she caught her throwing back her head and letting out a gasp. Her blue tresses swayed about her cheeks, and her eyes burned like stars in the shadows. 

Licking and sucking and drawing in her power, Valtrois found her weariness driven away. She released her hold on her thigh and reached up to press two fingers into Stellagosa’s opening. Drawing them back, thrusting forward, and then curling them to rub along the dragon’s inner wall brought all the heat inside her to a head.

With her face pressed into the soft curls on her mound and her tongue circling and flicking and teasing the tip of her clit, Valtrois felt a surge in the dragon’s power. She felt it draw in, then burst forth as the smaller woman clawed at the stones behind her and tilted her chin towards the ceiling. Valtrois consumed her energy release, drinking it down like the finest arcwine. It sated her hunger, quivered through every limb, and brought the world around her with all its energy pathways and signatures into focus.

Looking up, with her lips still pressed against Stellagosa’s flushed, quivering skin, she smiled. The dragon looked down at her, clearly basking in the glow of her orgasm. She waited for her to tease, to make some comment about the hunger of elves, but instead all she heard was a chuckle forced through baited breaths. 

It would be up to Valtrois to take the first shot, she decided. Rising, and smoothing out her now rumbled gown, she paid the dragon a curt nod before pointedly casting her gaze towards the back of the cave. 

“Take a moment to compose yourself, if you must,” she smirked, conscious of the light now emanating from her skin. “I suggest we finish our work before sundown, or I may need to make use of your energy once again.”


End file.
